Fallen
by littleb22
Summary: Badass!Santana doesn't believe in love, but when a bubbly new girl in town comes into her life, that opinion might change. Set on High School. Give it a chance guys, please :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys. This is the first fic that I write in my life, so be cool... Also a reminder, English is not my first language, so tell me if you find anything wrong or something. **

**Hope you like it :)**

**littleb22**

**Fallen**

**Chapter 1**

So let's start with the introductions. I'm Santana Lopez, HBIC at Mckinley High, badass in this school and hot as hell. So, yeah, I'm hot!

It's the first day of school after my amazing summer, enjoying the awesome weather in Florida and getting a boob job, so now I have bigger tits. Like i said... HOT!

As I enter the double doors of Mckinley, I instantly see Puck. He's an asshole, a manwhore, but he's my bro and I love him, but don't tell him I said that!

"Yo Lopez! Looking good...Summer did good for you" Puck says with a grin.

"Shut it Puckerman, you know I only do the ladies." I say, walking to my locker.

So, yeah, I'm a lesbian. And I probably have banged more girls than most guys of this school. Deal with it.

"Ready to run this school on our senior hear?"

"Hells yeah! Lets run this bitch!" We bump fists and go our separate ways.

As I'm walking down the hallway to my first class of the day, suddenly all my books fall over the ground and I feel a cold liquid run down my shirt. I look down to see a blonde girl trying to catch all the books at once.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!" She says eagerly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Are you blind?"

"S-sorry, I didn't see you coming..."

"Well, obviously not!" I say irritated. How can this happen to me on the very fucking first day of school? I just got slushied by some new girl.

But as she stands up carrying my things, I see those eyes. Piercing blue eyes looking straight at me. Wow, they're beautiful, like the ocean on a sunny day. Like sapphires. And what the hell am I thinking about? Just give this girl some lesson to never bump on you again!

"Uh, here are your things. I'm really sorry about your shirt, I have another one with me that you could borrow, and I can help you clean up. I'm Brittany by the way." She says extending her hand for me to shake.

"Stop right there Blondie. What the fuck are you think you doing? You just slushied me, ruining my entire shirt and now you wanna be friends? "I said a little louder than I expected, earning a few looks from people.

"I-I said I'm sorry. It's just that I'm new here, and this school is huge, so I got lost trying to find my class, so I got frustrated and wasn't looking where I was going anymore, and then suddenly I bumped into you, and I'm so sorry..." She began rambling and I couldn't stop the thought of how cute she looked all flustered and frustrated. Wait...what? Cute? No, I meant ridiculous. Yeah...

"You know what Blondie, just leave me alone."

"It's Brittany."

"Whatever." I say, and begin walking to the nearest bathroom to clean myself up.

Best way to start my first day...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys! Thanks for all the views, visitors, reviews, and everything. I seriously wasn't expecting anyone to read this fic, but… **

**So, here it is Chapter 2! It was supposed to be updated yesterday, but I fell asleep while writing. Literally! Then I woke up at 2AM and went back to sleep. But I'm updating now.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Littleb22**

**Fallen**

**Chapter 2**

**Brittany's POV**

I felt really bad about what I did. I know it was an accident, but still… and even though she was kinda rude to me I followed her to the bathroom without her seeing me, and as I enter, I can hear her cursing in Spanish (?) I think so.

"Hey, you need any help?" She looks up at me surprised, obviously not noticing my entrance.

"What are you doing here? You caused too much problem for me already." She says irritated.

"I just want to help you, and say one more time that I'm really sorry."

"Yeah, well, I don't need your help, I'm fine." She says trying to clean up her shirt with paper towers, and failing miserably at it.

"It doesn't look like it." I say pointing at her still damp shirt. "C'mon, I will help you." I grab some paper towers and begin cleaning her shirt carefully, but it's still difficult with her wearing it. "Do you think you could take it off, so it'll be easier for me?"

"Trying to get me naked already, Blondie?" She says with a cocky grin, changing her mood completely.

"W-what? N-no, I never said that." I denied, even though I thought it was a bit true, cause she was gorgeous, with that silky hair, and tanned skin, and those lips, God, those lips are so full, that I want to kiss them right now.

It's not any news that I'm bisexual. I just like people, or better yet, hot people, like this Latina girl standing right in front of me, shirtless. But I have to focus, cause even though she's beautiful, she was rude, and didn't like me anyway.

Right after she takes her shirt off, I grab my backpack and give her my favorite shirt, with a unicorn printed on the front of it.

"Ha, you really think I'm going to wear this? Are you insane?"

"What's wrong with my shirt? It's actually my favorite one." I ask confused, 'cause I think it's pretty cute.

"It has a fucking unicorn! No way in hell that I'm wearing it!"

"It's either this, or nothing. Your choice."

"Fine." She grumbles before putting the shirt on.

"Oh, just one more thing… Do you think you could show me where the Spanish class is?" I ask slowly "It's just that I don't want to be late on my first class of my first day at school."

"And now you want me to walk with you to class? Hum, you're in luck, 'cause my first period is Spanish too, so I'll walk with you, but that doesn't mean we're friends, or whatever. Clear?" She says, expecting an answer from me.

"Y-yeah, sure." I answer a bit intimidated by her.

"Ok, let's go." She walks to the door and notices that I haven't moved yet. "Are you coming, or what?" She says with an impatient tone and I begin walking out of the restroom with her.

When we arrive, the class has already started, so everyone notices our entrance. And a man with a curly hair, that I assume is the teacher, greets me.

"Oh, you must be the new girl Brittany!" He says with a smile.

"Yeah, that's me…"

"Great, so welcome to Mckinley. I'm Mr. Schuester, your Spanish teacher." He says, but now he's looking at the girl beside me. "I was wondering if you would show up Ms. Lopez…" His smile fading a little.

"Oh please, I was on my way to class when Blondie here decided that it was a good hour to be all clumsy…" She says pointing at me. I blush a little, and Mr. Schue sees it.

"Ok, take a sit girls and let's start the class, shall we?" He says, and the Latina girl immediately begins walking to the back of the classroom. "So, since you girls were the last ones to arrive, you two will be paired up for the rest of the year, cause all the rest of the class had already done it. Ok?"

"Oh great…" I hear Latina girl mutter. I'm calling her it in my mind, since I still don't know her name, and everyone calls her Lopez.

"Nice shirt, Lopez." I hear a guy say to her as we're making our ways to our seats in the back row.

"Shut it, Karofsky!" I hear her answering, embarrassed.

As we sit down I think of asking her what's her name, but I don't think that'll be a good idea. I'm suddenly awoken from my thoughts by her voice.

"Take a picture. It will last longer." She says not even looking at me.

"W-what?" I was caught off guard by her sentence.

"You were staring. I know I'm hot, and everything, but that's just creepy."

"Sorry, I was just wondering what your name was."

"And what makes you think that I'll tell you my name?"

"Well, you already know mine, it's only fair I know yours, and we'll be together in this class for the rest of the year, I might need something to call you."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that. But you can call me Hot Bitch. That will serve."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Not that it isn't true." I say the last part really low, but I think she heard me, cause now she's smirking at me.

As she's opening her mouth to say something, Mr. Schuester approaches us and give a book for each one.

"Ok guys, open on page 5, and begin working on that sentences, creating new ones, ok?" Everybody groans, and I didn't even realize that the class was already ending. The board was full of words and sentences that I didn't understand. I look to my right and see Latina Girl doing all the phrases like it's nothing. Then I remember her speaking in Spanish when I first walked in the restroom.

"Hey, Hot Bitch, can you help me with this?" I whisper to her.

"You had me at 'Hot Bitch'." She says smirking at me.

"Yeah, I didn't want to call you this, but… it was the only way to get you to help me."

"Ha, okay…"

But suddenly we are interrupted by the bell. I grab my things and start to get up when I hear her voice.

"Santana." She says, and I look at her confused.

"What?"

"My name is Santana." She says, and I smile kindly at her.

"Oh, nice to meet you Santana Lopez. I'm Brittany S. Pierce." I say as I begin making my way out the classroom.

Maybe this year won't be that bad. Specially because of one Santana Lopez.

**So that's it guys! I hope you liked it. It's a little bigger than the first one :)**

**Review, and tell me what you think, and if you have any suggestion, just tell me and I see what I can do :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N.: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay but I had these huge exams that I couldn't fail, and one of them was Math, that I for sure had to do good, so this last couple days I was studying. But I'll try to update more often :)**

**Here it is chapter 4... **

**Hope you guys like it. Review, and let me know what you think :D**

**littleb22**

**Fallen**

**Chapter 3**

**Santana's POV**

At lunch break I went to my spot under the bleachers to meet up with Puck. As I'm making my way through the field I inhale a sweet scent of bubble gum and roses. Then I realize it's coming from Brittany's shirt. I look down at it, and laugh at myself. The shirt is pretty cute, not for a badass like me, but maybe for a sweet girl like Brittany. She was kind of adorable while pouting at her Spanish book. But I can't think these things. I can't feel anything for her, not when I already know what will happen after this. My parents are the real proof that true love doesn't exist. My dad left my mom when I was six, and ever since then I never saw him again. My mom had to have two jobs to provide me everything I needed. That's why I never get too attached to the girls I have sex with. It's just sex, nothing more than that. I don't want to be anyone's girlfriend only to end up heartbroken, 'cause that's how it always happens.

When I arrive at the bleachers, Puck's already there smoking, when he notices my shirt.

"What's with that shirt, Lopez?" He asks with a smirk.

"Ugh, don't remind me of that. Some new girl bumped at me holding a slushie, ruining my shirt, and now I have to wear these." I say irritated, even though at the back of my mind I think the shirt is cute and adorable, just like Brittany. I have to stop with these thoughts. I just know her for like four hours, and I already think she is adorable? Ugh, this will be harder than I thought.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Puck's voice.

"So, got any girl already?" He asks while smirking creepily at me.

"Not in the mood for it today. And stop with that face you ass! Sometimes I don't even know why I'm friends with you."

"That's a new one! Santana Lopez giving up on her precious sweet lady lovin'?" He says incredulously. "And by the way, you're friends with me, 'cause I'm your lesbro, yo!"

"Shut up, Puckerman, I'm not giving up on anything, I just don't feel like it today! And stop saying that you're my lesbro, that's ridiculous." I sigh, and sit on the old couch.

"Okay, okay." He says defeated. "But I was thinking about something..."

"And now I'm scared…" I chuckle a little, but stop when I realize he didn't join me.

"Have you ever thought about love? I mean, falling in love, and have someone caring about you, just as much you care about them?" He says with a serious face.

"What the hell are you talking about, Puck?" I say, almost disbelieving that _he_ is talking about this to me.

"I'm talking about love, Santana. True _love._" His serious expression never leaving his face.

"Since when did you become such a sap?" I ask, still not believing we are having this conversation.

"Since I started dating Quinn." He mumbles but I still understand.

"You WHAT?" Now shit just got real.

"Yeah, I'm dating Quinn. Since the end of the summer. And I know that's not a long time, but I can feel it's different. And you know what? I think you should do the same." He says sincerely, and I just stare at him, like he has two heads.

"No way. I know where this love thing ends, and let me say, it's not good. I don't want to end up like my parents." I say impatiently, ready to end this conversation.

"Just because your parents didn't work out, it doesn't mean that you won't too." He says getting impatient himself.

"But it doesn't mean that I will either." I seriously can't take this emotional crap, I'm starting to get pissed. Is he seriously trying to force me to find a girlfriend? Girlfriend… even the sound of it seems odd on my mind. Ugh, I kinda hate Puck right now.

"Okay. I'm not saying that you have to, just that you should try it." He says calmly.

"No, thanks. I'm out of here." I say as I begin to walk to the field, to sit on the bleachers.

I was supposed to be In Math right now, but I'm not really in the mood for it, and I'd probably get detention anyway if I show up late, so I choose to just lie here, and try to think about nothing. As I close my eyes, I hear the sound of footsteps making their way to where I am.

"Hi…" I hear the soft voice say, and I can feel the person is near me.

"What do you want?" I say irritated. I'm not in the mood for anything or anybody right now.

"Nothing." The person says, and I can tell by the voice that it's a girl, and I'm pretty sure who that one is.

"Then leave." I say sharply.

"No, I'm good here." She says simply. "I just wanted to say that your shirt is very cute." I hear, and open my eyes instantly, just to look directly at the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen. And they belong to the one and only Brittany S. Pierce.

"Ha, yeah, it's not mine. But I'll give it for you if you'd like." I say, as I sit up, easing up a little, and carrying on with the joke.

"Don't you think the owner would be mad at you for giving me it?" She says, and I can't help but smile a little.

"Nah, she'll be cool with it." I say as she giggles, and I can't help but think that it's the most adorable sound ever.

"Why are you not in class, Ms. Lopez?" She asks me with a fake stern look.

"I could ask you the same, Ms. Pierce." I respond with the same tone se used.

"Well, I lost my way to P.E., but then when I finally found my way, I saw this girl wearing a cute shirt, so I just had to come up talk to her." She says while smiling at me.

"Oh, well. I'm just not in the mood to deal with my Math teacher. She's a bitch." I shrug.

"Oh.. okay." She says and we fall into silence. But not an awkward, instead a really comfortable silence. But something crosses my mind, making me break it.

"Hey… um… why aren't you scared of me?" I ask, suddenly finding my boots more interesting.

"Why should I be?" She looks at me confused.

"'Cause everybody is. And come on, it's not like I am the nicest person in here." I say trying to explain my question.

"But, I'm not everybody, Santana." She says confidently, looking right into my eyes.

"Right…" I don't really know how to answer that.

Maybe this Brittany girl is really something… and I can't help but want to find out what that something is.

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE :) haha**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N.: Hey guys! I'm REALLY sorry for taking so much time to update, but I had to study hard to pass on my physics exam. I got a B, btw, and it was worth it all the studying.**

** But enough about me, here's chapter 4, I hope you guys like it. I took a little while to write it, but it's finally here, so enjoy it.**

**Review and let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas for later chapters, just tell me and I'll see what I can do :)**

**LittleB22**

**Fallen**

**Chapter 4**

**Brittany's POV**

After my encounter with Santana, I headed to my last class of the day which was Biology. It pretty much went by a blur. Suddenly the final bell was ringing and I was heading home.

As soon as I make my way through the door, I hear my mom calling me.

"Britt? Is that you?" She asks, coming from the kitchen.

"Yeah mom, it's me."

"How was your first day, sweetie?" She asked really concerned about it. She knows I'm a sociable person, but she also knows that people tend to be mean towards me sometimes.

"It was fine, mom..." I answer her smiling a little.

"Did you make any friends?" She asks expectantly.

"I'm not really sure..." Yeah, I met this girl in Biology called Rachel. She dresses weird and talks a lot, but she's nice, but I wouldn't call her my friend just yet. And then there's Santana. I know she doesn't consider me as her friend, obviously, but I want her to. Someday. "I'm going to my room, call me when dinner is ready, okay?" I say to my mom, not really in the mood to talk about my first day at school.

"Ok honey." My mom says, but I'm already going upstairs to my room.

As I enter, I instantly jump on my bed, lying on my stomach, with my face in the pillow. I think about a certain fiery Latina girl, smiling a little. She's so badass, but I still think she's more than that. Maybe she has a soft side, who knows.

I'm woken up from my thoughts when I hear soft knocks on my door.

"Come in..." I say already knowing who might be.

"Britty?" I hear my sister calling me while poking her head in my room.

"Hey Ash, what's up?"

"Can I lie in your bed with you?" She asks quietly, and I smile. She's the cutest kid ever.

"Yeah sure, come here." I say while patting the space beside me on the bed.

"How was your first day?"

"It was cool! My teacher gave me two golden stars!" She said excitedly.

"Cool! And did you make any friends?" I ask

"Yes, his name is Jake. He's very cool. What about you Britty? Did you make friends?" She asks while turning to look at me.

"Yeah, she's very cool too." I say remembering of Santana. I know that she is not exactly my friend, but my six year old sister doesn't need to know that.

"Girls, dinner is ready!" We hear our mom saying from downstairs.

"Race you!" Ashley says while running out of my room.

I laugh at her excitement and begin running downstairs too.

As soon as I make, I hear the door knob being opened and my dad enters our house.

"Daaaad!" Ashley says running to jump into my dad's arms.

"Hey pumpkin. Hey Britt." He greets us with a kiss on the forehead and we make our way to the kitchen to have dinner.

After dinner I go back to my room to get ready to sleep. My thoughts are once again about one Santana Lopez. I don't know what's wrong but I can't stop thinking about her.

**Santana's POV**

I get home a little later than usual. As I enter the door, I see my mom lying on the couch, watching tv, she must have just arrived from work. She works on a law firm now, a much better place than her last job. She used to have two jobs when I was younger, to provide me everything that I needed, and then she got that job that pays much more than the other two combined, so now we live in a much better house. We're not rich, but we live comfortably.

"Hi mija, how was school?" She asks, while getting up from the couch and kissing me on the forehead.

"Hey mami. It was boring as usual." I say kissing her on the cheek. As soon as I back out, she notices my shirt. Brittany's shirt.

"I'm pretty sure that when I left you were wearing another shirt. And a 'badass' like you wearing an unicorn t-shirt? Who are you, and what did you do to Santana?" She teases me, putting her fingers in the air, while saying badass.

"It's Brittany's. She accidentally slushied me today and gave me this one to wear" I say smiling a little as I remember the bubbly blonde. "And I'm still a badass, ok?!"

"She slushied you, and still got you smiling like that? She must be an angel from heaven!" My mom says exaggeratedly.

"She's cool." I say shrugging. "And I'm going to my room before you start with the emotional conversation about me getting a girlfriend. I already had that session with Puck today."

My mom had always been supportive about my sexuality, but she doesn't like the way that each day I'm with a different chick. She's always telling me to find a girlfriend, and settle down, but I'm not that type.

I make my way to my bedroom, and flop down on my bed, thinking about my day. It wasn't that bad. I remember Brittany and instantly grab the collar of the shirt and smell the sweet scent. But as soon as I do that I realize I'm being a creeper. But the scent is so addictive! It's like a drug. A sweet drug. Okay, what the hell I'm thinking? I don't want a girlfriend, neither need one. I just need a good night of sleep to clear my mind.

**Next morning**

I am woken up by my alarm, and my mom knocking on my bedroom door.

"Mija, it's time to get up, otherwise you'll be late for school." I hear my mom saying from outside the door.

"I'm up mom." I say still half asleep.

Five minutes later I wake up for real, and go to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After one hot shower, I put on a white shirt, denim short and my leather jacket. I grab Brittany's shirt and put it on my backpack and head downstairs to have breakfast.

"Good morning, mija." My mom greets me with a kiss on the forehead. "Hurry up, you're going to be late!"

"Morning mami!" I say while grabbing an apple and heading outside.

"Santana, don't forget you have to babysit Jake tonight!" My mom says from the door.

"Okay, okay I won't forget. Bye, have a good day." I totally forgot that I had to babysit Jake today. He's six years old and is Mrs. Benson's son, our neighbor. I usually don't like kids, but this guy is like my little brother, I've been babysitting him since he was two, cause Mrs. Benson usually works at night at the local hospital, so we've grown real fond of each other.

I get to school just as the bell rings. A normal student would be running to get to their first class on time, but I couldn't care less, it's Spanish and I'm already fluent so it's pointless. But I remember that I have Spanish with Brittany, so I speed my pace to get to class.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Lopez." Mr. Schue greets me with a smile, even though he hates me. Guess the night was good with Ms. Pillsbury…

I make my way to the back of the class, where is my usual seat, and instantly I see Brittany smiling brightly. God, this will be harder than I thought.

"Hi Santana." She says sweetly.

"Hey Brittany, oh I got your shirt with me." I say, while sitting and opening my backpack to give her shirt. "Uhm, thanks…"

"Oh yeah, no problem. Even though I think you should keep it, cause you looked so cute wearing it." She says smiling sweetly. Wait, did she just say I was cute?

"Ha, not a chance that I'm wearing that again…" I say trying to forget her compliment.

"Okay class, today we'll be practicing verbs in Spanish, open your books on page 12." Mr Schue says, and we look up at him to pay attention. Actually, Brittany does, I just sit there and do nothing, as usual.

About 15 minutes later, I was laying on the desk, when I feel a hand tugging on my arm.

"Whaaat?" I say sleepily.

"Can you help me this time with this homework?" I hear Brittany asking and lift my head only to see her pouting. And she says _I'm _the cute one.

"What are the magical words?" I smirk at her.

"Please …?" She says uncertainly.

"And…"

"Please, Hot Bitch…" She rolls her eyes at me.

"Ha, that's right!" I laugh a little, and she rolls her eyes again but smiles at me.

"I can't believe I just said that…"

"You can't help that I'm indeed a Hot Bitch!" I look at her as she blushes

"Now let me take a look at what you've done so far." I say while examining her homework "Look, in here you don't put _bailando _for dancing, if you want to say that you like to dance you put 'Me gusta bailar'."

"Oh, okay got it."

"So, you're a dancer, huh?" I ask, a smirk appearing on my face.

"Y-yeah, I've been dancing since I was like three." She says blushing a little.

"Oh, so you must be good at it."

"I'm ok…I guess." She says blushing really hard right now.

"I bet you're amazing." I smile at her and she does the same.

The bell rings and we make our way to the door.

**Brittany's POV**

After Spanish I meet Rachel at Biology class and she asks me if I wanted to join the Glee Club. I didn't know what a Glee Club was, so she told me that it is a club where you can sing and dance for fun, and that we'd compete too. I totally accepted, I mean, I love dancing, and I like to sing too, so it was perfect. Besides that, the day went by pretty fast. I didn't get to see Santana as much as I'd like, we just have two classes together, being Spanish and History. We didn't get to sit by each other at the second one, but sometimes she would look at me and smile shyly, and I'd get all those butterflies on my stomach. It's such a weird feeling… wonder what that might be.

As soon as I get home my sister comes running down the stairs and hugs me.

"Britty! You're home. Can we go to the park pleeeease?" She asks with the typical Pierce puppy dog eyes.

"Hey Ash! Ok, ok. I guess we can go after dinner, but only if mom let us, ok?" I laugh a little at her cuteness.

"Yay!" She claps her hands excitedly.

After dinner we make our way to the street walking slowly, well Ashley was practically jumping.

"Calm down Ash, we're almost there!" I say grabbing her hand for her to walk beside me.

As soon as we get to the park we see a little boy playing on the swings.

"Jake! Britty, that's Jake that I told you yesterday. Can I play with him, please?" Ashley asks me.

"Yeah, sure Ash, but be good, ok?" I say as she nods rapidly and runs to her new friend, surprising him. I search for a bench near them to sit on.

"Here's your water, J." I hear someone behind me and…. Wait, I know this voice. I turn around quickly only to be met by a pair of surprised mocha eyes.

"B-Brittany… what are you doing here?" She looks at me with wide eyes.

"Oh look, if it isn't Miss Lopez. I'm here with my sister, she begged me to bring her to the park today. What at are _you_ doing here?" I say pointing at her and smiling a little

"Oh, I'm actually babysitting my neighbor Jake, he's the one playing with this little girl I assume is your sister, cause she looks just like you." She says easing up a little as she sits next to me.

Suddenly Jake and Ashley come running toward us panting a little.

"Sanny, where's my water?" He asks whining in a cute way.

"Here goes, little one." She hands him the bottle of water and smiles. It's cute to see this side of her. I actually thought that she'd have a soft side, and I was not wrong.

"Britty, who is that?" Ashley asks me and points to Santana.

"Hi, I'm Santana, what's your name?" Santana introduces herself to my sister, and I can't help but smile at her.

"I'm Ashley, Britty's sister! Are you her friend?" Ashley says excitedly.

"Oh nice to meet you Ashley, you look just like your sister Britty." Santana says smirking at me and I turn red. "And yeah, she's uh.. my friend from school, right _Britty_?" She looks pointedly at me, with a cocky grin.

"Y-yeah, that's right.." I look down at my shoes hating myself for blushing so hard.

Jake and Ashley make their way back to the swings and I look up to see Santana already looking at me.

"So, we're friends now?" I ask her expectantly.

"I couldn't say to her we weren't…" She says and my eyes look down again.

"Oh…" I'm a little disappointed now.

"B-but we can be." She says nervously.

"We can?" I smile brightly at her.

"Yeah, we can be friends." She nods and smiles at me. I think this just made my day.

We killed time by talking about nothing and everything, sometimes we'd stay in a comfortable silence. It's nice to know that there's a different Santana from the badass that she plays at school. A dorky one that makes silly jokes about everything and everyone. Unfortunately it was getting late and I should get Ashley home.

"Well, this was fun Santana, but I should get going…" I pout a little and she just smiles at me.

"Yeah, I should probably get Jake home too."

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask expectantly, not knowing if she wants to see me or not.

"Of course I'll see you, we go to the same school, _Britty._" I think her new favorite thing to do is tease me.

"Yeah, right, _Sanny_." I say using the same tone as her. "C'mon Ash, we have to go." I begin my way home with a smile on my face.

"Why are you smiling so big, Britty? Ash asks innocently.

"It's just that I'm really happy, Ash…"

As soon as we get home, I go straight to my room and do a little of my homework. When it's time to go to bed, I still have a huge smile on my face, because now I'm officially friends with Santana Lopez.

**REVIEWS MAKE ME SMILE LIKE A FOOL :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N.: I'm sorry guys about the HUGE delay, but I had to study :( School's been a bitch this past months. I've been writing this chapter for quite a while and just finished like half an hour ago. So, hope you enjoy it. :)**

**I don't own Glee, obviously, and any mistakes are totally mine.**

**LittleB22**

**Fallen**

**Chapter 5**

**Santana's POV**

I don't know what made me tell Brittany that we could be friends. I guess it's just that she makes me feel different, important. And I'm not even gonna mention her eyes and her pout. With that look I think she can make me do everything she wants, I'm not denying it anymore. So yeah, It's been a few weeks that we've become officially friends, and it feels great, I am not hanging out with Puck every time, like we used to, since he started dating Quinn. So Brittany and I got a lot more closer. Right now I'm at her house teaching her Spanish, or at least trying to, 'cause she just wants to chat.

"Come on San, I wanna know more about you." She says and I blush a little cause it's the first time she calls me by a nickname. Except for that one time at the park, but we were just teasing each other. "What?" She looks at me confused.

"You just called me San." I say smiling a little.

"O-oh, yeah, is that ok?"

"Yeah, it's cool, _Britt._" She smiles brightly at me, that smile… "But as I was saying, we need to study for the exam tomorrow; you can learn more about me after that." But suddenly I have an amazing idea "Or better yet, we can play 20 questions, just like you want, but in Spanish!"

"But I don't speak that much of Spanish, I won't be able to ask you all the questions…"

"Don't worry, I'll help you, that's the whole point of why I'm here, right?"

"Yeah, ok. Let's do this, but you start." She says and I think of something easy to ask her.

"Ok, so let's see… _¿Cuál es tu color favorito?_" I asked her slowly so she could understand what I was asking.

"Uhm, _mi color favorite es el amarillo_." She said while I smiled at her, she learned pretty fast.

"Bueno, _¿Tiene hermanos?_" I already knew the answer to this one, but I wanted to test her.

"_Sí, tengo una hermana llamada Ashley_." She answered confidently; I could see she was focusing more.

"You're doing great, Britt. You're going to ace this test." I said smiling at her.

"Thanks San, I really hope so."

We went through some other phrases until it was time for me to go home.

* * *

As soon as I get home, I go straight to my room, my mom hasn't come from work, so I'm by myself. After half hour I decide it's time for some dinner, so I go downstairs and began preparing some easy meal, cause I'm not really hungry. After dinner I go watch some TV. As I'm laying on the couch, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I reach for it and grin at the screen as soon as I see it's a text from Brittany. Actually from Dancing Unicorn. That's the name she put it on for her contact on my phone. Cute.

Incoming Dancing Unicorn: _**Got home safe? Just wanted to thank you again :) xx B**_

Sent : _**Yeah, just had dinner. And you're welcome. :D xx HB**_

Incoming Unicorn: _**HB? What's that? O.o xx B**_

Sent: _**Hot Bitch!**_ _**haha**_

Incoming Dancing Unicorn: _**OMG. You still call yourself that?! You're a dork.**_

Sent:_** Of course! Cause I gotz a hott body! And I ain't a dork, I'm a badass!**_

Incoming Dancing Unicorn: _**You're even dorkier when you talk ghetto!**_

Sent: _**You're the dork one, Dancing Unicorn ;)**_

Incoming Dancing Unicorn:_** That's cute!**_

It is indeed, but I'm not going to say that.

Sent: _**Whatever you say, Britt.**_

Incoming Dancing Unicorn:_** Anyway, I gotta go. Goodnight Hot Bitch! Xx B**_

Sent: _**Ok. Goodnight Dancing Unicorn :) Sweet dreams, and remember, you're going to do great tomorrow! Xx S**_

I grin at my latest text because I know she's still a bit nervous and insecure about the exam tomorrow. As soon as I look up from my phone I realize my mom came home and is looking at me with a smirk. When did she get in? I didn't even hear it. Wait, why is she looking at me like that?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I vocalize my thoughts, because I don't really know why.

"Why were you looking like _that _at your phone?"Oh God, here it comes.

"I-I was just texting Brittany…"I say lamely and my mom smiles wider.

"Hmm, I see…"

"Seriously mom, what's with that face?"

"It's just that you've been spending a lot of time with that Brittany girl."

"Yeah, and? She's my friend. _Just_ friends." I explain to her, cause she's taking this way too seriously.

"Mhm, whatever you say mija." She smirks at me again. Ugh, sometimes I can't stand my mom.

"Whatever, I'm going to sleep." I say while getting up from the couch, kissing her cheek rapidly and going upstairs.

As soon as I get to my bedroom, I change into a shirt and some boxers and go to sleep. I refuse to think about Brittany and what my mom is insinuating. But of course it doesn't work, because as soon as I close my eyes, I see those crystal blue eyes. They're really beautiful. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad if I had a girlfriend… _No!_ What am I thinking? I really should get some sleep. All I need is a girl to hook up and then leave. _Yeah._

* * *

**Next morning**

I get to school a little earlier today, cause I knew Brittany would be here already so I'd keep her calm and relaxed for the test, I knew she was still nervous so I thought some company would help.

As I get to the Spanish classroom, I instantly see her, and a few other students that I don't bother to recognize.

"Hey, ready to ace that test?" I greet her, smiling a little at her panda beanie.

"Hey San." She looks at me smiling a little, but it's not reaching her eyes.

"Don't worry Britt, you'll do great. I believe in you." I sit beside her, grab her hand and squeeze a little just to reassure her.

"Thanks San, that means a lot." She says softly and we fall into a comfortable silence until Mr. Schue enters the classroom and we begin the test.

After 30 minutes I was already finished, so I went to my spot under the bleachers, to see if Puck was there, and he was indeed.

"Hey Lezpez! Long time no see." He greeted me while taking a sip of his coke.

"You saw me last weekend Puck, and it's Tuesday today! Missed me too much?"

"Yeah, I know, but we used to hang out all the time, and now you only hang out with your girlfriend." He says feigning hurt, but smirks when he sees my face.

"She's _not _my girlfriend!" I almost shouted. "And by the way, I'm hanging out with Brittany more than with you, because you decided to date Quinn Fabitch!"Now it's my turn to smirk and see his face of horror. Revenge is a bitch.

"Ok! That was low Lopez! I understand that I've been spending a lot time with Quinn, but, I kinda like her… for real." He mutters the final part, and gets a little shy, and that's _so_ not Puckerman that it scares me a little bit.

"Whatever Fuckerman, let's just enjoy our lesbro moment right now." I say finishing the argument.

"You finally admitted that we're lesbros!" He exclaims and offers me a can of coke. I just smirk at him, cause he's been trying for too long to convince me to say it.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it." I say and while accepting the can and taking a sip of it. We fall into a comfortable silence. That's what I like about Puck. We can hang out without talking at all, and still have a good time.

After a couple of minutes of just laying and sipping some coke, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. And grin as soon as I see whose it from.

Incoming Dancing Unicorn: _**Hey San! I think I did well on the test, thanks to you. I'm sooo happy! See u at lunch? xx B**_

I instantly replied to her text, smiling a little at the fact that she actually did good on the test.

Sent:_** I'm glad Britt. I knew you could do it. See u at lunch at the bleachers :) xx S**_

"Texting your girl?" I'm startled by Puck's voice. When I look at him, he's smirking at me like he knows something I don't. Seriously, what are with these looks people are giving me? First my mom, now Puck?!

"I don't have a girl. I'm just texting Britt – any." I say the rest of her name, cause I just know that if I didn't I wouldn't hear the end of it. It's just how Puck is.

"Same thing for me." I am about to respond him but I hear the bells ringing so I just decide to ignore him and go to class.

"Whatever, I'm going to class, see you later Fuckerman."

"Yeah, see ya Lezpez!"

* * *

At lunch break I go straight to the bleachers to meet up with Brittany. As I get there, I don't see her, so I decide to sit down and wait till she gets here. Suddenly I feel my eyes being covered by a pair of hands and someone whispering in my ear.

"Guess who?" They say it slowly. And I don't know why, but I got a strange feeling in my stomach, but I decided to ignore it.

"Hmmm I have no idea who you might be. Megan? Stacey, maybe?" I feign acknowledge.

"O-oh… I'm sorry to disappoint you." She says in a little voice while taking her hands off my eyes and walking out.

_Shit I'm an ass._

"No Britt, I was totally joking!" I say, but she keeps walking and don't even turn around. I run a little to catch up with her and grab her hand, turning her to look at me, even though she doesn't look up. Once again, I ignore the feelings that showed up in my stomach when I grabbed her soft hand. "C'mon my Dancing Unicorn…I was just kidding." And with that, she looks at me smiling a little. _Thank God. _I don't think I could handle seeing her sad. "So I happen to know that someone did well on their Spanish test, is that right?" I say while making my way back to sit on the bleachers, still holding her hand.

"Yes San! I'm so happy." She says, now smiling completely.

"There it is." She looks at me confused so I just finish my sentence. "The smile I wanted." I say, and she blushes a little, so I take advantage of that to tease her. "Are you blushing Miss Pierce?"

"N-no…" She tries to hide her face, but I grab her chin and turn her face to look at me again.

"You are totally blushing…" We look at each other's eyes and _damn!_ Her eyes are beautiful, I can't seem to look away, and neither does she. We stand there for a couple seconds until I decide to look away and get out of this awkward situation. "Uhm, so what do you wanna do now?"

"I don't know. It's such a nice today, I just want to sit here and look at the clouds." It is indeed a nice day, not too hot and not too chilly, and just lay and gaze at the clouds is just too… _Brittany_.

"Okay…" I sigh already feeling a little relaxed. Suddenly Brittany is offering me some pb and j sandwich. Where did that come from? I didn't even see her holding it.

"Want some?"

"No thanks, you can have your lunch Britt."

"No San, I know you didn't have breakfast this morning, cause you got here earlier, so here eat this." She offers me half of her sandwich once again. I have to admit, I'm pretty hungry, but didn't want to make Brittany eat less just because of me. I accepted the half of the sandwich and we began eating while gazing at the clouds. It was peaceful.

"Look at that one San, looks like a duck! So cute." Britt points to a cloud, and when I look at her line of sight I see a cloud that looks like anything but a duck.

"Britt, this looks nothing like a duck." I tilt my head to the side to try to see a duck in there, but nope, impossible.

"Yes it does, at least from my angle." She insists.

"Ha, ok, whatever you say Britt."

"Now look at that one" She points at another cloud "Tell me it doesn't look like a heart." She says challenging me.

"Yeah, I guess this one is more tolerable." It sure looks more like a heart than the other one looked like a duck.

"You're impossible!" She says, nudging playfully at my arm.

"I just keep it real, babe." I say it, but then two seconds later I realize what I had just called her. _Fuck._

"What did you just call me?" She looks at me with narrowed eyes, like waiting for me to say it again. But suddenly the bell goes off, and I internally thanks all the Gods.

"I.. uh.. I-I've gotta go to… to class. Bye!" I get up abruptly and head to Math.

_What the hell was that, Lopez!_

Santana certainly missed the big smile on Brittany's face as she got up from the bleachers and headed to her biology class.

**A/N.2: Oooh, things got a little tense there! Any suggestions for later chapters? Just review and please tell me what you think, I want to hear your opinion about this story. :D**

**Oh, one more thing, do you guys want the girls to join the glee club or not? I was going to put it in this chapter but decided to ask you guys first. :)**


End file.
